


Happy Birthday Dean!

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Dean celebrates his birthday. Not one, but TWO birthday parties. Old friends come to visit, including old friends he thought he'll never see again.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday Dean!

Dean woke up to a birthday horn.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Sammy. Hey Eileen.'' Dean greets his brother and soon to be sister in law.

"Breakfast is ready. Eat up, I made tons of food. Pancakes, bacon, sausages and even fresh cinnamon rolls."

Dean's mouth watered at the smells. 

"Yea, and I am making you supper." Eileen tells Dean. She was wearing their mom Mary's engagement ring.

"What's the occasion." Dean says pouring a cup of joe.

"You're birthday silly! The party is at six, we have a whole bunch of people coming. Charlie, Bobby, Garth, Bess, plus many other hunters. Eileen and I have to pick up supplies, but we'll be back." 

Dean smiles as they walk out. Ever since they fixed everything, Sam and Dean didn't take things for granted anymore. They did what Mrs Butters did and celebrated everything. It was only January, they already had a huge New Years showdown. It took Sam and Dean three days to clean up. Worth it. Dean couldn't remember partying hard so much. Now it was his birthday. What was Sam going to do. Dean couldn't help but be excited.

"Will Dean like this?" Eileen says holding up a designer jacket. When Sam looked up the price he winced.

"Yes he would. But..." Sam agreed the jacket was gorgeous and totally Dean's style, but it was too much. Sam and Eileen were saving up money for their house. 

Both Sam and Dean were leaving the hunter life behind. Sam was going back to college to finish his credits. He was almost done, he just needed four more before he graduated. He was looking forward to working with kids since he decided to be a elementary school teacher. Eileen was doing the same thing, except she was working at a special school for deaf children. Sam was determined to live a honest life, that is why both Eileen and Sam got regular jobs.

"Too expensive? Okay." She put it back. "How about this." She held out another coat. It wasn't as fancy, but it was a lot cheaper. Sam looked at the price. "It's doable. We still need to pick up the cake."

Dean was looking at his private social media account. So many birthday wishes. He smiled. Even some from old flames. He sighed. He was grateful, but he was missing his friends. Castiel. Jack. They were gone. Along with Charlie 1, Bobby 1, his parents, Ellen, Jo, and so many others. He clicked off his computer. Sam wouldn't want him to mope around. He went and had a shower. 

Later that night the bunker was loud with laughter and music. Dean was dancing on the table with some lady hunters and Eileen, he was having the time of his life. He grinned at Sam who was stumbling drunk in the bunker holding a beer. He looked funny, Dean couldn't help but tease him. 

"Maybe you should lay off the booze Sammy!" 

"I'll take him to bed." Eileen offers.

"Yeah, and you two won't sleep till morning." Dean knew these two, they were like rabbits in heat. Sure enough both Eileen and Sam walked off arms wrapped around each other's waist. 

When Dean felt sick, he knew it was time for bed. He said his goodnights and went to his room. 

"Happy birthday Dean." That voice. No way. Dean woke up. 

''Cas?" 

Cas was standing in the room, near the foot of the bed.

"How?"

"I didn't want to miss your birthday. I wanted to see you. I brought guests, come to the kitchen." The flutter of wings were heard. Curious, Dean woke up. 

He got dressed and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Surprise!" Dean almost fell over. 

Everyone he ever lost was in the bunker. Castiel, John, Mary, Charlie, Kevin, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Ash, Gabriel, Kevin's mom Linda, Meg, Rowena, Crowley, and Jack. There were countless others Dean knew back in the day too.

"How? I mean..." Dean had no words.

"Don't question it. Happy birthday! Hit it!" Gabriel snaps his fingers. The band Kansas started playing, not a cd, but the actual band. The noise woke Sam up, he walked in sleepily and nearly stumbled in shock. 

"How?"

"Don't question it Sammy. Party!"

The second half of the party went down as well. This time Dean was stumbling drunk. But was dancing with Charlie and Kevin. Rowena and Gabriel were making out in the kitchen and Sam and Eileen were laughing at Crowley's story about his escape from the Empty. 

Dean seeing Castiel standing alone pulled him in a dance. He pulled Jo and Meg in it as well. 

"New rule. Don't be a wallflower! Dance!" Sure enough Castiel relaxed and danced. He looked so awkward, especially with Meg and Jo flirting with him like crazy. Dean was happy. Really happy. 

The party went on for hours. The first party was a church picnic compared to this one. Gabriel stripped down to his underwear to Castiel's embarrassment. 

"New rule! Clothes are optional!" Gabriel ordered. Bobby refused to strip, he had his dignity. But everyone else stripped down to their birthday suits. Soon the floor was filled with discarded clothing. 

Dean was no longer self conscious, he was too drunk. But he didn't care about how he looked. Kevin was extremely embarrassed watching his mom making out with Kansas' lead singer, Steve Walsh. Both being naked didn't help. Sam was nude holding Eileen while giving her a piggy back around the bucker.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Meg remarked. She smirked at Dean flinching at Sam going too close. She was trying to get Castiel in a private room, she wanted to make up for lost time. 

Sure enough Dean was receiving his gifts. 

"Aw. Thanks Bobby." Bobby got him a new pistol.

"Loaded with a legendary metal. It can kill anything."

"Here Dean, this is from me." Jack hands him his gift. 

When Dean opened it he was touched.

"Aw. Thank you." It was his necklace. Plus a crystal.

"This crystal can allow you to have a entire day with someone. Living or dead. You can go anywhere in the universe with the person." Jack explains.

"Ooo. Like who? Elvis? Freddie Mercury? Abraham Lincoln?" Mary suggested. Thankfully she was dressed. Both him and Sam were embarrassed with their parents lack of clothing.

Dean got many gifts. But the gift from Cas touched him the most.

"Cas. Thank you."

"Wow. That's beautiful." Everyone was in awe.

It was a beautiful white ball of light. 

"What is it?" Crowley asked jealous his present to Dean was outshined. He gave Dean a briefcase full of cash. Enough for Dean to retire for good. 

"An angel's heart." Gabriel explained. "You are the first humans and demons to see it. Think it of it as a Valentine's heart, but not as cheesy."

Dean remembered Cas' words. He looked over at Meg who looked envious. 

"If I didn't die, I would have been with my Clarence. Lucky bastard."

Castiel was too shy to look at Dean. Dean smiled at his present. He knew what to do.

"Thank you for the birthday wishes." 

The clock rang signaling it was time. Jack looked up.

"Dean. I have to send everyone back. I'm sorry we can't stay." 

Dean woke up with Sam's knocking.

"Dean! I know you're probably hungover, but I need you to help me clean."

Dean opened his eyes. That was a dream?

'Hell of a dream.' Then he looked in his room. His gifts were scattered everywhere. Could it be? He walked over to the two presents that meant the most to Dean. Ignoring the suitcase full of cash, he opened up Jack's gift first. The necklace and crystal was inside. He then opened up Cas' present. The light nearly blinded him. He took Castiel's heart and hugged it. What Dean didn't expect was it getting absorbed in his chest. Dean felt warm. He knew then Castiel was always going to be around. He knew how to spend his day. 

When Sam walked in to drag Dean out of bed, Dean was gone. But there was a note. 

*Sammy. I'm going to spend a day with a old friend. There is money, enough to hire a team of maids. P.S, please wear clothes. Mom and Dad were bad enough, but you with Eileen? You gave us a show. No wonder Eileen smiles all the time.* 

Sam felt his face turning red. He thought it was all a dream. He was very glad to be moving away. 

"Have fun Dean. Happy Birthday."


End file.
